Such a wrap is made by applying the adhesive tape with its first adhesive coating to the overlay strip along at least one of its two longitudinal edges in such a way as to form a first exposed edge band.
The first adhesive coating covers the base strip on its outer face over essentially the full area. This means that the entire outer face is covered with the adhesive coating except for possibly recesses in the edge area, for example, or between individual strips. In other words, the invention includes not only continuous adhesive coatings on the outer face over the full area but instead in principle also includes a strip coating covering the outer face or even just a spot coating with the adhesive on the outer face.
On the other hand, the overlay strip is designed to be free of adhesive coating. In other words, the overlay strip is explicitly not adhesive tape because there is no adhesive coating. The overlay strip may likewise be furnished in principle with a non-adhesive coating, for example, a lacquer coating or the like.
The first adhesive coating of the adhesive tape is applied to the overlay strip for joining to the overlay strip. This leaves a first edge of the adhesive tape projecting past the overlay strip. Consequently, the adhesive coating of the adhesive tape is exposed outward at this first exposed edge band. As a rule, this adhesive coating functions as a fixation strip on the laminate for securing it on the elongated object, as will be explained in greater detail below.
In the prior art according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,246, the procedure is to ultimately make two adhesive tapes with a common base strip that is at least initially set up so as to be free of adhesive coating. To describe this in detail, the two adhesive tapes are each laminated to one another on the sticky face with an offset toward travel. To bundle the elongated object, the known laminate is aligned parallel to it and then is wound around the elongated object. At this point, it would also be possible in principle to wind in a spiral or helix.
The teaching according to EP 1 875 573 [U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,028] also belongs to the relevant prior art. In this case, a total of three adhesive tapes are used. Initially a first and a second adhesive tape provided with adhesive on one face are laminated to one another on the sticky face with an offset toward travel. A third adhesive tape provided with adhesive on one face is on the free edge of the first adhesive tape of the sheath and is in turn laminated onto the first adhesive tape on the sticky face with an offset in the direction of travel. The third adhesive tape here is arranged on the same face of the first adhesive tape as the second adhesive tape.
Therefore, this creates the possibility of bundling cable sets and achieving substantial protection from mechanical damage due to scouring and rubbing at sharp edges, burrs and spot welds. However, production here is expensive and complicated because the total of three adhesive tapes provided with adhesive on one face must be laminated to one another with an offset in a certain order of procedural steps. No corrections are possible with this procedure, so it may be necessary to work with protective films.
EP 1 312 097 [U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,250] relates to a mostly generic method. At this point, a textile cover flanked by an adhesive tape provided with a self-adhesive is provided in a narrow edge area. Furthermore, another second adhesive tape provided with a self-adhesive is also used. The two adhesive tapes extend along longitudinal edges of the cover. This should permit a simple, inexpensive and rapid wrapping. The cover itself is designed to be free of adhesive compound. However, at least two adhesive tapes provided with a self-adhesive compound are used again and obligatorily, their handling being complicated and full of problems in production of the laminate. This is where the invention intends to provide a remedy.